Green Bat
Green Bat known in '''Morcego Verde '''in Brasilian name, is José Carioca's superheroic alter ego. History He is a clumsy superhero, created by the Brazilian writer Ivan Said Berg. Green Bat appears for the first time in the story O Morcego Verde, published in the Brazilian magazine Zé Carioca # 1217 (March 7, 1975). Joe comes to the idea of a superhero when he read comics on Morcego Vermelho (Red Bat), the Brazilian popular alter ego Diederik Duck. Joe adorned with a green cape, a red cap, springs under his feet, wearing black glasses, white gloves and a red sweater with a black bat on it, and tries to fight crime. Around him Though the hero is trying to keep his identity secret, everyone in his neighborhood who he really is. His faithful helper Manuel, who is a fan furnish everywhere behind him, so Joe can make a stir. His cloak in an impressive way In late 1994, the story The Knight Debts, in which the character is revised appears. The story, written by Marcelo Cassaro, is partly based on Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, and includes a new origin for Joe's alter ego. Since 1994 Green Bat wears a costume based on that of Batman, and the storylines are found in the adventures of the Dark Knight. Influences. The last of the nearly 100 stories in which Green Bat plays a part was published in 2001. None of the stories of this nature has been published in the Netherlands. Appearances * ''O Morcego Verde ''(1975) * ''A Volta Do Morcego Verde ''(1975) * ''Morcego Verde Ataca Novamente ''(1976) * ''Nem Vendo Se Acredita ''(1981) * ''Roupa Suja Se Lava Em Casa ''(1982) * ''Errar É Papagaiano! ''(1982) * ''Comissão Impossível ''(1983) * ''O Delírio Coletivo ''(1983) * ''A Bruxa Que Só Falava Abóbora ''(1984) * ''Um Sócio Na Vila Xurupita ''(1986) * ''Muito Morcego Pra Pouco Mistério ''(1986) * ''O Conquistador De Mundos ''(1987) * ''O Suspeito É O... ''(1987) * ''O Superguarda-roupa ''(1987) * ''Enfim... Argh... Juntos! ''(1987) * ''Tudo Dark ''(1987) * ''O Estourado ''(1988) * ''Morcego Verde X Arqueiro Misterioso ''(1988) * ''Substituto De Super-Herói ''(1988) * ''O Herói Das Figurinhas ''(1988) * ''Os Espiões Reumáticos ''(1988) * ''Olha Eu Aqui! ''(1988) * ''Morcego Verde X Coruja Azul ''(1989) * ''A Fama, Ora, A Fama... ''(1989) * ''Eu Não Mereço Tanto ''(1989) * ''As Homenagens ''(1989) * ''Extramalandral ''(1989) * ''Fracassado Marca Registrada ''(1990) * ''O Grande Pipoca ''(1990) * ''O Caso Da Lingüiça ''(1990) * ''O Mandarim ''(1990) * ''O Bandido Queimador ''(1990) * ''Herói Babá ''(1991) * ''Desenho Desanimado ''(1991) * ''O Monstro Do Shopping ''(1991) * ''Video-Herói ''(1991) * ''O Pé-de-Chinelo ''(1993) * ''O Transtorno Do Retorno ''(1993) * ''O Retorno Do Transtorno ''(1993) * ''As Solteironas Contra-Atacam ''(1993) * ''O Estagiário ''(1993) * ''É Ou Não É? ''(1993) * ''Morcego-Robô ''(1993) * ''O Espírito De Natal ''(1993) * ''Duelo de Titãs ''(2013) * ''O Ataque dos Terríveis Zumbôs ''(2013) * ''Memória Curta ''(2015) * ''Morcego Pedreiro ''(2016) Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Club of Heroes characters Category:Green Bat's Initial Story characters